


So What?

by EdgyFood87, yeeterstark



Series: Irondad is Best Dad [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Cliche, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, High School, May is Dead, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Parents, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Slight fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, american schools are kinda stupid tbh, dad tony, sorry - Freeform, sorta cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/pseuds/EdgyFood87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeterstark/pseuds/yeeterstark
Summary: Peter gets in trouble at school and Tony has to activate Dad Mode.





	So What?

**Author's Note:**

> May died in a car crash 1 year ago and Peter is adopted
> 
>  
> 
> We haven't seen Endgame yet and I stg if ANYONE spoils anything I will hunt you down and scoop your eyeballs out and eat them - Edgy

Tony was having a pretty great day so far. He had been working in his lab all day and he had made some major upgrades on his and Peter's suits. He was currently bopping his head to some AC/DC as he missed a super important meeting. Pepper was bound to lynch him later. Yeah, he was having an _amazing_ time.

Unfortunately, his mood crumbled with one phone call.

"Incoming call, boss," Friday said, interrupting his music.

Tony groaned dramatically and muttered for her to accept it. "Who dis?" he asked, making sure he sounded extremely exasperated. Looking back, he supposes he tried a little too hard to express his annoyance.

"This is Principle Morita from Midtown Tech. I'm calling about Peter Parker. Is this Tony Stark?"

This made Tony sit up in his chair. "Yeah, what happened? Is Peter ok?"

"He got in a fight with another boy. They're both alright, but we do need you to come in."

"I'll be there. Friday, end call." Tony grabbed his coat and rushed out of his lab. He made his way down to his garage and, ignoring a call from Pepper, hopped into the first car he found. 

 

In a blind fury, Tony skrrted into Peter's school's parking lot and staggered like a drunk bitch into the front office. "Where's mah fuckin son!?" he screamed calmly. The secretary looked up from her computer and her face went white. 

"T-T- Tony Stark?" she stuttered as a very red blush crept over her cheeks. 

"Yeah," Tony affirmed, somehow gathering his wits. "I'm here for Peter Parker."

"He's in P- Principle Morita's office, behind me, first door o- on the left."

Tony nodded his thanks and passed her. He stepped into the principal's office and saw Peter and another boy sitting across the room from each other, each staring the other down with pure hatred in their eyes. Tony couldn't help but flinch, he had never seen his kid so angry. There was a woman sitting next to the other boy, holding an over sized ice pack to his jaw, her eyes shooting daggers at Peter.

"Ah, Mr. Stark," said the principle. "If you would take a seat, please." 

Tony obliged and glared at both boys as he took a seat next to his son. Tony always knew Peter was being bullied. Well, he didn't _know_. It was more of a hunch, really. The way he acted when Tony asked him how school was was... suspicious to say the least. The way he avoided the question, darted out of the room, changed the subject. Hell, he even saw the occasional faded bruise. But he never pushed. He wanted to, he should have. But he wanted to wait until Peter was comfortable enough to tell him himself. Unfortunately, he waited too long.

"Hey, Spider-Man," Tony hissed out of the corner of his mouth. 

Peter curled in on himself slightly. It was barely noticeable. " 'M sorry, Dad," he mumbled. 

"Damn right you are," Tony whispered.

"That piece of shit," the woman screeched, pointing her finger at Peter, "attacked my son! Expel him!"

Tony heard Peter growl quietly. 

"Please, Mrs. Thompson," said the principle. "We need to hear both boy's stories before we can take action. Flash?"

"I didn't do anything," the stupid-named kid said with a tiny smirk. "We were in engineering and Peni- Peter wasn't paying attention and he got an answer wrong and then I got it right and then he got mad at me because I made him look stupid. I was just walking and he cornered me and started beating me up." Yeah, because Peter would _totally_ do that.

Tony wanted to punch this kid in the face.

"Alright. And what about you, Peter?"

"I-" Peter said, tears making his eyes shimmer. "I can't- I don't know."

"See?" Flash's mom screamed. "Flash didn't do anything!"

Peter was about to break down. Tony had to get him out of the room. "Sir, could I please have a moment to talk with my son?" Tony said.

"Go ahead, take all the time you need."

"Hurry up," snapped Mrs. Thompson. "I haven't got all day."

 

The father-son duo rushed out of the office and ducked into a nearby hallway.

"Peter, were you thinking at all?" Tony whisper-shouted before his son could say anything. "You're _enhanced_. You could have seriously hurt that boy."

To his surprise, Peter didn't argue. He just lowered his head in shame and sadly muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What really happened?" Tony asked softly. "I know you wouldn't punch a kid over something so stupid."

Peter blushed and muttered that he didn't know what Tony was talking about. Yeah, this kid's a really bad liar. " _Peter_."

"Um, well, yeah, so uh..." Peter sounded close to tears and Tony could see he was clearly upset about whatever the hell had happened. He felt his heart slowly break as Peter struggled to choke the story out. "So um... I was just going to 3rd with Ned and Flash started following us and he was taunting me but it was nothing, really, Dad, I can handle it. I'm used to it anyway..."

_Used to it?_

"I was just ignoring him and I guess he didn't really like that very much I think? So um, he, well, um, he pushed Ned and I told him to go away and he didn't and he called Ned some really mean names and so, um, I told him to fuck off and he got mad, uh, and he said that I was stupid and worthless..."

Tony frowned. "Pete."

"and um that May died because of me," Peter broke off his sentence abruptly with a strangled sob. 

"Shit, Peter," Tony said softly. "It wasn't your fault, please tell me you know that."

Peter ignored his dad and continued to tell the rest of the story. "He said that she... that she hated me so much that she tried to run away and that... and that she was so desperate to get away from me that she wasn't paying attention."

Needless to say, Tony was _furious_. Steaming, even. How could someone do this to his boy? His kid? The one person he loved so damn _much_ ? _However_ , he remained calm for his son's sake and rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"Pete, you know that's not true, right?"

"I don't know."

Fresh sobs.

"Pete," Tony started. "Pete, listen to me." Hiccups. "Your aunt loved you very much. There's no doubt about it. Peter, she adored you. He's just a stupid kid who doesn't have a life. He's jealous of you and he's angry and he takes it out on you. That's not your fault." Tony smirked. "His parents probably don't love him, either," he added in a vain attempt to make Peter laugh.

"Do you love me?" Peter croaked. 

"Of course I do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Tony said softly, holding his arms out. Peter collapsed into them and let out fresh sobs. Muffled cries rang through the empty halls. Tony rubbed his beloved son's back, "let it out, that's it," until Peter was done.

When they went back into the office, Tony made Peter tell Principle M- Mor- Morgan? what really happened. Being the amazing parent he was, he supported Peter through the ordeal and shot daggers at Flash's mother every time she huffed or scoffed at something he said. When he was done, the bitchy woman huffed for the millionth time and sharply jumped to her feet, dragging her pathetic excuse of a son with her. "Well, that was a waste of time," she spat. "I want him expelled. Let's go Eugene."

"Mrs. Thompson!" the principal called after her. "I'm sorry, but we can't ignore this clear act of bullying." Looking back and forth between Flash and Peter, he said, "You will both be suspended for a week. And you," he said, addressing Flash, "will need to visit your guidance counselor once a week until you've cleaned up your act."

Mrs. Thompson started screaming, and at this point, Tony was so damn sick of hearing her shrill voice. He decided it was best to grab Peter and run before he committed an act of violence against this woman.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter asked later in the car. 

"I was," Tony said. "But now I'm not. What he did was wrong. I wanted to punch him too."

Peter chuckled and smiled at his dad.

"But you can't do that. You could've lost control, you could've killed him."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Pete. You know that, right? If anything happened to you, I would kill everyone in the room and then myself."

Peter laughed. "I love you too, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we worked hard on this so y'all mfs better leave kudos and a comment! -yeeter
> 
> PS did anyone get the harry pootter and b99 reference
> 
> PPS NO ENDGAME SPOILERS


End file.
